Mimi, will you marry me?
by Dreamstarz
Summary: Kourshiro travels to New York to ask Mimi to marry him. This is a songfic features Puzzle of my heart by Westlife. Warning; A koumi and very romantic. Read and Review please


Mimi, my Rose Will you marry me?  
  
It's the way she fills my senses  
  
It's the perfume that she wears  
  
I feel I'm losing my defences  
  
To the colour of her hair  
  
Izumi Kourshiro was on an aeroplane to New York City so he could surprise his long distance girlfriend, Tachikawa Mimi. As the plane was flying he thought of their relationship and it was time to ask her to marry him. He picked up a ring box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, he looked at it and imagined Mimi's expression when he presentated it to her. He smiled at it and closed the box.  
  
Then he took a photo of Mimi from his wallet, it was in a heart. He looked at it and said "Soon to be Mrs Mimi Izumi". Motimon was asleep on his lap and he had his digivice on the belt of his trousers. He put the picture to his heart and laid back thinking about his girl.  
  
After 5 hours they were landing in New York and Kourshiro woke up. He put the picture back in his pocket and got ready to get off. As they were flying over the Statue of Liberty he thought of Mimi and how their life will be from now on. The fasten seatbelts sign went on and he fastened his. They landed and he took his seatbelt off.  
  
He went off the plane and into the airport. It was so different, so American. He showed his passport at customs and fetched his luggage. Motimon was in his sports bag and Kourshiro was wheeling the trolley to the taxi rank. He mangered to get a cab and he told the cab driver where to go.  
  
On the way he was getting cold feet about the proposal and about Mimi. What if she'd found someone else? He thought  
  
And every little piece of her is right  
  
Just thinking about her  
  
Takes me through the night  
  
: Chorus:  
  
Every time we meet  
  
The picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch  
  
The feeling is too much  
  
She's all i ever need  
  
To fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start...  
  
She's the puzzle of my heart  
  
The taxi pulled up at Mimi's house and Kourshiro got out. He looked at the house and grabbed his bags from the trunk and paid the driver. Then he walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
It's the way she's always smiling  
  
That makes me think she never cries  
  
I feel I'm losing my defences, yeah  
  
To the colour of her eyes  
  
And every little piece of her is right  
  
Mimi answered the door and saw that her boyfriend was outside. Excitedly she hugged him and invited him in. As Kourshiro walked into the front room Tamsin and Michael were sat on the sofa talking. When Tamsin saw Kourshiro she waved at him and asked him why he was in New York. He replied that he was here to see his girlfriend. Mimi blushed and kissed Kourshiro on the cheek. Kourshiro was looking at the box in his pocket, wondering if this was the right time. Mimi looked at him and wondered what was wrong.  
  
Kourshiro looked at Mimi and took out the ring box and opened it. Then he hopped on to one knee and said:  
  
Like a miracle she's meant to be  
  
She became the light inside of me  
  
and I can feel her like a memory  
  
from long ago  
  
"Mimi, my fair rose. Will you marry me?"  
  
Mimi looked at the ring surprised then she looked into Kourshiro's eyes and replied:  
  
"Kourshiro, I would be honoured to be your wife"  
  
Kourshiro slipped the ring on to Mimi's finger. Tamsin was surprised; she got up from the sofa and said:  
  
"Congratulations, you two. I knew that you'd get married one day," The blonde girl said  
  
"Thanks, Tam" Mimi replied  
  
Mimi looked over to Michael who was sat on the sofa depressed. She thought "Why won't he be happy for me?" He looked up and starred right at Mimi, She knew that he had feelings for her but now she's unavailable. He forced on a little smile and congratulated them. He shook Kourshiro's hand and told him that he was really lucky. Tamsin was by Mimi looking at her ring while Mimi was still looking at Michael.  
  
Every time we meet  
  
the picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch  
  
the feeling is too much  
  
Kourshiro walked over to Mimi and hugged her. They both were excited and happy about the engagement and knew that this was the start of the rest of their life together.  
  
Michael and Tamsin left after a few hours and Kourshiro and Mimi were eventually alone so they could be together.  
  
"I love you, Mimi Tachikawa" Kourshiro said  
  
"I love you too, Kourshiro Izumi" Mimi said  
  
Afterwards they had their first kiss while they were engaged.  
  
Every time we meet  
  
The picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch  
  
The feeling is too much  
  
She's all i ever need  
  
To fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start...  
  
She's the puzzle of my heart  
  
Uuuuh....  
The romantic end 


End file.
